Not Here Tomorrow
by MuddSkipping
Summary: You never really know what choices to make when they matter the most. And on this day, Danny has to make the one that will matter the most. While the flames creep through the hallways and the smoke slowly consumes him, he only has a second to choose. His life, or the life of someone else? ONESHOT


**Thanks for tuning in here, guys. Before we get started, however, I would like to add something. This story was written in the memory of the horrible event that transpired in West, Texas. I felt the need to write this, and so I did. The name of the story also comes from the first meeting the Mayor of that town held. He solemnly said, "Many of our citizens won't be here tomorrow." I just wanted to tell you all because it gave more sense as to why I wrote this.**

**Anyway, thanks for checking this out, it makes me smile whenever y'all do. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the quote. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Not Here Tomorrow**

* * *

The sun was hidden that day by the grey clouds looming high in the sky. It was a mid-spring afternoon as the citizens of the small town of Amity Park settled back to their jobs after a brief lunch. And for a group of high-schoolers, it was no different.

Red and white sneakers slightly squeaked along the floors as their owner was sluggishly making his way down the hall of his school. They continued like that, until they came to a stop near a row of lockers.

Fiddling with the lock for a moment, the student was finally able to get his history books out of his locker. And after closing it, he continued down the hall.

But unbeknownst to the teen, several other high schoolers further down the hall were in the mood for some trouble. And when a certain blonde haired teen noticed the much smaller teen down the hall, a mischievous grin came to his face.

"Hey, guys." He quickly ushered the jocks around him, "How about we give Fenton his well needed 'wake up call' for the afternoon?" As he said this, the fellow teens' eyes gleamed with agreement and they all soon started walking down the hall.

And as the black-haired teen continued to slowly slug to his classroom, completely oblivious to the jocks scheming, he was about to meet with an unpleasant afternoon.

Ramming into the shorter teen's shoulder, the jock let out a fake cry of anger. And deciding to not wait to be able to mess with the smaller teen, he slammed all of the boy's history books out of his hold and onto the floor.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Fentina, guess I didn't see you down there." The jock's wicked grin widened as he watched the dark-haired teen bend down to pick back up his books. But choosing to make the teen angrier, the jock once again slammed the books out of his grasp.

Having enough of this, the black-haired teen suddenly looked up at the jock and yelled, "Would you knock that off? I'm trying to get to class before the second bell rings!" Picking up his scattered books, he quickly sidestepped the blonde and continued down the hall. But he didn't get far, because soon the fellow football players surround him.

Stopping in his tracks, he glared at them. "You can't just give me one day where you don't harass me?" It was more of a statement then a question, but the blond jock still answered anyway. "Well, if you didn't make it so easy. And anyway, you practically ask for it the way you walk around like the geek you are. Poundin' on you is a good work out for us." The blonde's comment made the football players surrounding him shout and yell agreements.

The smaller boy ignored them, and as if suddenly with this new added situation, his fatigue caught up to him, and his next words came out sounding a bit slurred, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, Dash. I'm going to class." And with that, the dark-haired teen started walking towards his class again. But he didn't get far, because almost as soon as he started walking, Dash smashed him up against a locker. With a fist full of his shirt collar, the blonde hissed out, "Full of yourself today, huh Fenton?" He pulled the teen closer to his face, "You're so going to regret crossing paths with me today." Realizing what that implied, the black-haired teen shut his eyes closed, and waited for the inevitable. But instead, he heard a voice fist.

"Hey, let go of him!" A goth teenage girl yelled further down the hall, and yet when she saw what was happening, she started running towards them.

The boy currently pinned to the locker was so distracted by the voice of his friend, that he didn't notice it when Dash sudden drew back his balled fist. But he definitely felt it when it made contact with his stomach and he let out a cry of pain.

Letting go of the breathless teen and still seeing him on his own two feet, Dash couldn't help his next impulse. As if one punch to the gut wasn't enough, the jock suddenly slugged him in the stomach once more. Finally seeing the teenage slump against the locker, and hearing the second bell ring, Dash decided he was out of time. But before he left the pained teen, he hissed, "Stay out of my way, or I'll do worse next time."

The jock stalked down the hall, his fellow football players following after him with all cocky satisfied grins on their faces. But when they saw the goth girl run past them, one of them cooed, "Yeah, you better be a good girl now and save your boyfriend." All of them laughed, but the goth simply glared at them with hard disdain. But choosing to ignore what he said, she ran up to her friend who was still slumped against the locker.

"You okay?" She asked with a worried frown on her face as she bent down to help him up. The boy gave her a look and she instantly cringed, "Sorry, standard question." Finally getting up on his own two feet, the boy slightly winced. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm used to Dash's tantrums after lunch break." His comment made Sam lightly smile, seeing her friend wasn't too hurt to not be able to give a witty comeback.

When the boy started walking, he let out a hiss of pain. But deciding to fight against it, he continued down the hall. Sam sighed, and quickly followed after her friend. But noticing something, she let out a small snort. "Hey, Danny.."

Pausing in his painful strides, Danny turned back around and looked at his friend. Noticing what she was pointing at, his face slowly began turning red. "Woops." He walked back over to her as she leaned down and grabbed his books off the floor. "Heh. Yeah, wouldn't want to forget these." He grabbed his history books from her, and noticing how all his pages were either completely ripped or missing, he shrugged. "I see what the other jock's occupied themselves with."

But suddenly remembering something, his eyes widened in horror, "Oh no! Mr. Lancer!" He bit his lip and quickly sprinted down the hall to his history class.

* * *

Danny came to a halting skid next to the classroom door, Sam right next to him. They both shared a look of caution, and Danny mumbled, "Here we go.." Opening the door, Danny and Sam slowly walked into the classroom, every single eye on them.

"Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson, thank you so much for finally joining us." The sarcastic tone of their History teacher made them both cringe. Turning in unison to him, they both accepted their punishment. "A week's detention for the both of you.. already adding to your two weeks, Danny? Now if you don't mind sitting down, the class has begun." Abjectly, they both headed to their seats. Danny sat right between his two friends. Tucker was already in class, giving both his friends a sympathetic look.

As his friends came closer, Tucker mouthed "What happened?" Danny ran a palm through his hair and mouthed back, "Dash."

Letting out a sigh, Danny took a seat. As he placed down his textbooks, he face palmed. He would need new ones, considering more than half the content was now gone.

Time seemed to blend together after that. Mr. Lancer's bland way of speaking tended to put everyone to sleep. But out of everyone in the classroom, Danny seemed to be having the most trouble staying awake. His head bobbed up and down slightly, even after Tucker and Sam's useless tries to keep him awake. Just the way Mr. Lancer spoke to his students, it was very monotone and tactless. Something that a guy with two hours of sleep couldn't bear.

Finally giving in, Danny's forehead smacked against his desk with a loud 'bam', causing not only the boy to jolt, but also the teacher who was currently in a rant about Dead Languages. Turning his head to the boy, who was now wide-eyed and sitting up straight, the teacher let out a hopeless sigh. Even after all the times Mr. Lancer had told him to be attentive in class, he never listened. "See me after class, Mr. Fenton."

Danny eyes slumped and his face fell, "Yes, sir.." Never in that short exchange of words, did he notice the snicker of his peers besides him, nor the glares they received from his friends. The only thing on his mind was how much he was letting everyone down. Not only in his school, but his family, too. He couldn't have time to continuously save them from the ghost attacks, and get good grades in school. But he couldn't just choose one of the two either.

His parents have no idea what he did everyday. Why he can never come home with a smile and hand them his report card. He tries his best to never show them.. but they figure out eventually from the Principal. Just when he thought having his secret was becoming easier, it was in reality only becoming harder. Especially with Vlad around.

Hearing Lancer continue his lesson, Danny let his arms rest on his desk, and he laid his head on them. He just didn't know what to do.

But even in all of this.. he could never let go of what truly mattered to him. And that was protecting his family. If he was here to prevent their harm, then he was going to do it without doubt.

After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and as Danny remained in his position, he listened to the shuffling of shoes and chairs around him. Never missing the, "You're in the doghouse now, Fenterd." From Dash. He chose to ignore it though. He already had a mouthful of the bully already. Besides, he was too tired.

He hadn't even noticed Mr. Lancer was speaking until he was already almost done explaining what they were to do. "..Will be cancelled for the rest of the day due to a speech Mayor Masters has scheduled outside in the football field. You all must attend and there is no leaving during the speech. No exceptions." And with that, everyone singled out of the room.

Knowing his teacher wanted to speak with him, Danny looked up from his desk, only to notice his friends were still there. They both gave him sad smiles, "Good luck, dude." Tucker said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, we'll wait for you outside." Danny gave them both a sincere smile, "Thanks, guys."

With that, his friends left the classroom. Gulping nervously, Danny slowly stood up and made his way over to his English teacher, who was currently erasing information from the chalkboard. Coming to a halt next to the desk, Mr. Lancer finally began to speak. "Mr. Fenton, as I'm sure you can assume, I have been a teacher for quite awhile now. And in that time, I have seen many different students come my way.." Turning to face the teen, the teacher addressed him more firmly. "But in all my years, I have never met a student like you." Seeing Danny blink in confusion, Mr. Lancer decided to elaborate.

"When you first started high school here a year ago, you and your friends always hid in the back. Especially you. I have seen children similar to you, before. But in these passing months, you have changed dramatically. You received average grades in your freshman year, but now you only seem to be skimming along, if that. I don't know what has happened to you, but you are no longer the teen I met a year ago. You never pay any attention in class, not only in mine, but in others as well. And you can't even bear to stay awake." Mr. Lancer frowned when Danny could no longer keep eye contact with him.

Letting out a regretful sigh, the teacher put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know teachers aren't only for teaching you information, Danny. If someone is bullying you, or if there is something going on that's bothering you, you can talk about it with me. With any of us." Danny glanced up at his teacher, and seeing his meaningful look, he smiled softly.

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer, but there isn't... anything going on." Mr. Lancer stared at the boy a moment, before nodding and returning to his teacher attitude. "Well, if that is so, then you can leave now." Danny followed suit and headed towards the door, books in toe. But before he could exit the room completely, the voice of his teacher stopped him. "Don't forget, Mr. Fenton. The choices you make now, will affect you for your entire lifetime. Don't do anything you might regret." Almost stunned, Danny whipped around the look at his teacher, who had turned his back to cleaning the chalkboard. The boy studied the man for a minute before mumbling almost inaudibly, "I'll remember that."

And then he simply left the room without another word. Totally unbeknownst to Danny, the teacher had heard him.

* * *

Finally meeting up with his friends who were currently waiting outside in the hallway, they started making their way to their lockers.

"Dude, you didn't get chewed out again, did you?" Tucker asked, a wince making way to his facial features at the thought of how often Danny got into trouble with his authorities. Sam elbowed the geek in the shoulder, grumbling, "Not helping.."

Danny quickly intervened, "No.. it wasn't that. Actually, I'm not really sure. It seemed to me he wanted to be mad, but it came out more disappointed than angry to me.." He mumbled, frowning. "Now I'm even letting down Lancer? What's next, I'll get another warning from Clockwork?" He turned his eyes towards the tiles on the floor, his eye brow furrowing.

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it, Danny. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Besides we all know Mr. Lancer acts weird sometimes" Sam said, causing her friend to look up at her. "I don't know, guys. I just feel like I'm letting down everyone lately.. It's all so messed up. I'm supposed to make this work, right? Be the hero everyone needs, but still be the son and student everyone sees me as."

His friends silenced for a moment, before Tucker suddenly said, "But maybe this is what everyone already needs; someone who isn't perfect. Dude, we can't always do what we need to do sometimes, but that doesn't mean we're not trying right? If it really matters, me and Sam would both agree we're proud of what you're already doing. Don't worry about it, dude." Tucker gave him an encouraging smile, which earned him a relieved one from Danny. "Yeah, Danny. You might not see it, but you're already doing so much. You don't need to be upset over it."

"Thanks guys. I guess I just got lost in everything lately. Considering now, in two weeks, it will be the anniversary of the day I got my ghost powers." This caused Tucker to jump up next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Yep, you got that right! We're going to have a full out ghost night. Just in honor of that day. It shall be full of ghost butt kickin' and Nasty Burgers!" Tucker then went into daydreaming of his meat, which Sam took as a cue came up and wrap an arm around Danny, too. "It shall be a day to remember. But I wouldn't trade you getting ghost powers for anything. You're able to make a difference, Danny. Not everyone can do that." At her words, Danny's smile faltered and he seemed to fall into a deep thought, only to be snapped out of it when they reached their lockers.

As they stuffed their books in their bags and lugged them around their shoulders, everyone around them headed towards the exit. The big Mayor Masters speech at the football field. Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes. What was that Fruitloop up to now?

* * *

As the three of them made it outside and took a seat on the bleachers, Danny couldn't help but be bothered by the grey and growing darker clouds above him. They were like the constant nagging at the back of his mind. Gnawing to be let out and rampage inside his mind. But he knew right now that was the last thing he needed. His friends helped him out of his depressed episode a moment ago, they didn't need to do it again.

After several minutes, all but too quickly Danny's much hated arch-enemy walked onto the field. A big and mighty stage was placed in front of them all, so that students on either side could see him. A large, wooded podium was placed in front of it, followed by beautiful white lilies surrounding it. It was pretty impressive how Vlad was able to get it to look so nice on such short notice. Typical Cheesehead.

As Vlad walked onto the stage, he quickly became the center of attention. Everyone quieted down, and suddenly focused on him. Danny raised an eyebrow at this. But deciding to ponder that later, his attention went back to Vlad, who had just started his introduction.

"Hello there, students of Casper High. I am as many of you know, your Mayor, Vlad Masters. And as such I would like to tell you all something very special. Now, I'm sure many of you don't particularly care what I have to say, but heed these words. Since I've been in the office, this town has gained a lot advances. Such was the new Nasty Burger, which I'm sure many of you accommodate."

"Sure he doesn't add that the entire restaurant was destroyed by him in the first place.. But of course he wouldn't, he's Vlad." Danny grumbled, glaring at the billionaire currently talking in front of the entire school with a cool smile on his face. "Seriously, you'd think he would have learned to not use his mistakes to his advantage."

But at the reactions of 'woops' and 'yeahs' in the crowd, Danny shrugged. "Nope, actually he's right. Everyone here is completely under his manipulation."

Vlad continued, smiling more smugly at his audience. "Well, as of today I have decided to not only enhance this town's atmosphere, but also of its citizens here. I am declaring to clean up this town, piece by piece, starting with.. Casper High." Danny was so shocked that he jumped out of his seat. His eyes wide, and his mouth slightly opened. "Now, now, calm down everyone, " letting out a soft arrogant chuckle, he continued, "This is not officially confirmed, but I will make it be so. Over these past several months, I have really taken notice of the quality of this town. I have decided to include many things in the new high school. Including high detection ghost radars, and also new developed ghost shields. Nothing matters more to me than your protection." Danny watched the man with shock and anger, but when Vlad suddenly met the boy's angry stare, the man couldn't help but smirk.

"Guys, Vlad is definitely planning something. There is no way he'd do something like this without an evil purpose." Sam and Tucker both stood up next to him. "You're right, Danny. He's definitely up to something.. but what could he want with upgrading the town?"

"He said he was adding ghost shields and radars to everything, right? I'll be in plain sight to everyone.. I won't have anywhere to hide." Danny's eyes widened with horror, and they flashed back towards to Vlad. "That crazy fruitloop! He always does this!" He growled, his eyes glowing a green color. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, "Hold on, if he plans to install ghost shields and radars everywhere, then wouldn't that mean he would be in plain sight, too?" This caused Danny to look back over to Sam, who was currently studying Vlad with a tense stare. He let out a soft sigh, and looked away from her. "You're probably right, but this is Vlad we're talking about. Whenever there is something he can gain from anything, he takes it. Next to all the ghosts fights and schools problems, he has to add to everything.."

"But that is what makes you Danny Phantom. You always choose to fight until the very end, no matter how much the odds are stacked up against you; out of everyone here, you are what this town needs most, Danny. You can't forget that." Sam gave him an encouraging smile, which was softly returned to her by Danny. "Thanks, Sam.."

In the middle of all this, Vlad had continued to explain just how things were going to transpire. But when one of the billionaire's advisers came up next to him and whispered something in his ear, everyone's attention went to them. Including Danny's. Vlad's facial expression didn't change in the exchange of words, but he quickly worded what he thought. "I must apologize, but a sudden situation has come up and I must take my leave." And with that, the Mayor quickly exited the stage and swiftly walked to his limo.

An eruption of confused yells and shouts filled the air around the football field. None of them knew what this sudden "situation" was all about. But one teen could definitely guess what. Looking up at his friends, who also wore the same determined expression as he, Danny quickly said to them, "I'll call you if anything comes up. If Vlad is putting other things off, then it must be a crises important." His friends nodded, both giving him a 'go kick butt' kind of look. Nodding, Danny quietly snuck behind and between all of the teachers until he was out of sight. Standing underneath a bleacher, he called forth his ghost half and in a flash of white light, he turned from a human teenager to a white haired, green eyed ghost.

Not wasting any time, he took off into the air, following after the direction he saw the limo go in. Above him, dark thunder clouds loomed, every so often a stray flash of lighting would light up a cloud in the distance.

* * *

Before the teen found the limo, his eyes caught a building in the distance and knew exactly where the Mayor was going. Several feet in the air, flames blazed wildly in all directions, cascading dark shadows over everything below. Danny instantly recognized the structure as the Amity Park's manure factory.

Coming to a halt in the air, he finally spotted the black limousine. As Vlad walked out of it, he was talking on a phone looking rather displeased with whoever he was speaking to. "Yes. I am here now. I will assist and monitor the whole situation to make sure it doesn't escalate."

"..."

"Yes, I already believe that the fire has become more of a threat and it needs to be handled immediately."

"..."

"Well, toaster strudel, I don't care if they're on the other side of Amity Park! There is currently an explosive fire about to decimate the entire town! I need your assistance down here along with your crews!"

"..."

"Yes, I am afraid to admit that there were employees working in the building and it is uncertain if anyone made it out, but if you don't get down here it will be more than just a few people as the death toll today!"

At those words, Danny's eyes widened. Turning his head back to look over to the burning building, fear consumed his features. People were in there?! How could anyone just leave them to make it out themselves!

That was all Danny needed, before flying so quickly he looked like a white blur.

"Send all the men you have, Chief, we need to act now!" Vlad ordered into the phone, before slamming it shut. Looking over at his 'bodyguards' he started giving them instructions.

Suddenly though, in the middle of his rant, Vlad paused. His brows furrowed in confusion and he glanced up to where Danny was. Realizing the boy was no longer there, Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. . He swore he felt the boy's presence a moment ago. That only meant one thing.

Muttering a pastry related curse under his breath, Vlad instantly knew where the young hybrid had gone. And it was a foolish idea. The boy had gone into the factory to try to subdue the fire. It was about to be Danny's own death, though. And Vlad knew it, too.

Grabbing two black communicators off of a fire truck, he quickly slipped them on his hip and called off his bodyguards.

The older man decided to take taming the fire into his own hands. With that thought, he looked up at the burning building in the distance with determination. And without anyone knowing, had instantly vanished from his spot in the grass.

* * *

Danny couldn't stand it; he had entered the factory at the floor level, trying to find the source of the fire. Considering it had started much earlier, it had spread considerably. But as much as he desperately looked for the main source, it was useless. There were so many mechanisms that could have actually started the fire that it was impossible to find the real cause!

Heading deeper and lower into the facility, Danny noticed it was getting harder to see. Even though he was currently intangible, the fact didn't help much with the black as tar smoke lofting the air. He squinted his eyes, hoping to see where the hallway he was currently on led to.

Suddenly though, the floor dropped out from under his feet, sending him plummeting through the air. Letting out a fearful scream, he was still able to catch himself before he met with his cruel hard fate. Looking down at the steel floor beneath him, he let out a soft sigh of relief. "That was too close.. I gotta be more careful."

Trying to calm his breathing a bit, and closed his eyes and thought calmly. _I won't be helping anyone if I'm panicked._

Opening his eyes, he set them to what was in front of him and while lighting an ectoblast in his hand he painstakingly carried onward.

Down here it had gotten even darker and he could hardly see what was in front of him anymore. Even with his enhanced ghost eye-site, it was still a very difficult task. He kept running into things and that also included walls made of pure granite. Which Danny only realized a couple of seconds earlier how much it hurt to run into them..

He could tell it was getting hotter. His icy core alerted him of that much whenever he started feeling more and more drained as he continued on. And before soon, it was even getting difficult to maintain intangibility.

The air had become consumed in black smoke. It was as if light no longer existed in the world and his ectoblast had long since burned out. He didn't have any energy to make another either.

Coming to a halt, Danny peered around him. It felt like it was right on top of him, he just couldn't see it! His surroundings felt like they were on fire, even in intangibility!

Desperately looking in all directions, his eyes had become panicked, "I'm running out of time! I need to find it!"

Suddenly, Danny heart jumped with what was at first relief, but then it became horror. He heard voices. And they were close.

Looking around almost in panic, he tried to pinpoint exactly where they were coming from. But considering he was completely immersed in a black abyss, he didn't have any clue as to which way was wall and which way was floor.

But when he heard one of the voices scream, he no longer cared and simply took off in intangibility and headed towards where he thought he heard the noise. Luckily he didn't meet with another face full of granite, but instead an eye blinding light. Letting out a pained gasp at the sudden bright light, he quickly shielded his face and crashed into the ground with a loud smack.

But realizing that the floor was burning hot he quickly recovered and floated back into the air, his eyes wide in both shock and terror.

Hearing the voices he snapped back into reality, only to wish he hadn't. Over in the corner of the small room, huddled together with their faces hidden were two men. They were shaking violently and their bodies were covered completely in soot and ash. Danny didn't have to see their faces to know that they were crying. He could hear it, even over the roar of the fire.

Stepping onto the scorched floor, Danny quickly walked over to them and threw a shield around them. Wanting to get their attention without frightening them any more than they already were, Danny calmly extinguished the flames around their small shield with his ice powers.

That got their attention, and while they glanced up at his face, relief gripped at Danny's heart. "You guys are okay.." he barely managed to utter only to himself, truly relieved to see that they were not that badly injured.

And to Danny surprise, they men did not freak out from seeing him as was what he expected from them. Instead they were completely joyous! Even more tears sprung from their eyes as Danny's smile widened. "You guys are going to be okay, I'll make sure of it." By now the fire had completely vanished, leaving them all enclosed within a dark veil, the roar of the fire just right outside the door. Only if Danny realized the reason they did not freak out was because they themselves could not see Danny fully, only his thin silhouette and thus thought him to be their savior.. their human savior.

Suddenly, Danny's rescue mission was cut short by the suddenly 'thud' of shoes behind him. Even in the darkness and racket of the whole world around him, he could tell exactly who had suddenly appeared. "I didn't think you would show up, Plasmius." Danny said, knowing the only person who could actually hear what he was saying was the man behind him. "It is my duty to the town, Daniel. Of course I would show up."

Getting slightly peeved by the older man, the young hybrid missed what the two men had said to him. His eyes widening, he quickly blurted, "Wait, what did you say?"

"There's another person stuck inside the building! She was in the floor below us, we could hear her a couple of minutes ago! You have to go get her!"

As if the world had gone completely still, everything seemed to go silent for Danny. Staring into the tear-stricken man's eyes, which was barely visible to the boy, he saw so much desperation in them. So much fear. Danny could feel the scorching heat beneath him. They way it bit away at his feet, the way it made them sting. While he was down there, even in intangibility, it was incredibly suffocating and painful. It felt as if the whole world was out to get him, as if it was trying to make him just give in. But the image of a human being down there, he didn't even want to think of that.

Even though the man could not see him, Danny still turned to him and nodded, "I'll go get her for you, don't worry." Quickly coming to a stand, he whipped around to face the older hybrid who was currently floating once again in his ghost form. "As much as I hate to say this Plasmius, I need your help. Take these people out of here. I'm going to go look for the the girl." The older man didn't reply, and just continued to stare with a blank expression at the boy. "Vlad, please!" He looked for any traces of agreement on the man's face. "We have to help them and I can't get them out of here and go find the other person by myself." But with still no answer, Danny, finally realizing the man wasn't going to help him, looked away in anger. "I knew you would do this! They need our help, Plasmius! Your their mayor! You need to protect them! I can't do this without your help!"

What other choices did he have? If Vlad wouldn't help him, then he would have to choose between the two men and the woman! But he couldn't do that! He.. couldn't choose between who lived and who died. He had to make a decision now, though! He didn't have any time left to choose anymore!

He shut his eyes in desperation and fear, because he knew that today someone was going to die. He felt it in his heart, and it was numbing him. He didn't want anyone to die, not while he was trying to protect them!

Feeling the terror almost completely consuming him, he knew his only option was to beg the his arch-enemy. Turning to once again face the older hybrid, he was about start begging for him to help, but it was cut short by the sudden slap of something in his hand. Startled by this, Danny fearfully looked down at his hand, only for his eyes to widen. It was a walkie-talkie.

"I'll get them. You go look for the woman. If anything goes wrong, tell me." As Vlad finished saying that, he pointed to the communicator. "You're right; I need to protect my citizens... Daniel, you are also one of my citizens and so I am required to watch over you, too. If you require my help, I will come get you." Seeing the seriousness in the man's eyes, Danny only simply nodded. And while Danny helped Vlad get the men up and into the arms of Plasmius, Danny only subtly muttered, "Thanks, Vlad." And in that same instant, they teleported out of the burning building, leaving the teenage hybrid behind.

Only staring at the spot they vanished for a moment, Danny quickly snapped back to reality and phased right through the floor beneath him. And he instantly regretted it.

It was so much worse down here than it was up above him. The flames made everything had to see and the heat put a strain on Danny immediately. Shielding his eyes from the beaming light, he quickly decided to survey his surroundings. He could see much easier from earlier, but the light almost completely blinded him. And the smoke didn't help with that in the least.

Even though he was in ghost form, it didn't help that whenever he tried to breathe in, it still felt like he was sucking in fire. And he felt it tearing away at his lungs, making them burn and feel like they were on fire themselves.

Pushing the pain away as much as he could, the boy slowly let some of his ice power leak out of him and onto his surroundings, making it easier to see and to breathe.

"Hello, is anyone here? I'm here to save you!" he called out, hoping with all his core that someone responded to him. But no one did.

Walking with more force through the small hallways, he tried to force small shields around him so to stop the flames licking at his heels and shoulders. Seeing the many doors, he realized with horror that she could be in any of these rooms! And knowing he did not have enough time to open them all and check them he quickly gathered ecto-balls in his hands and started blasting away the doors, yelling as loud as he could to be heard over the roar of the flames. "If you can hear me, make any sounds you can! I need you to help me out!" After blasting open the last door, he looked back to the others doors that were in crumbles.

He had to check them all. He had to be positive. Willing his intangibility power to come forth, he almost doubled over in exhaustion immediately. Steadying himself, he put his hand to his head and let out a couple of erratic breaths. He needed to calm down and focus, but it was so hard to whenever he couldn't hardly breathe! He felt like he was swallowing lava every single breathe, and it was making him extremely dizzy!

And as much as he tried to fight through it, it was getting harder! But when he heard the loud crumbling of the pieces of wood breaking, he knew that it was now or never.

Forcing himself to stand upright, he willed his powers forth once more, only this time actually getting them to work. Feeling the lightness of intangibility, Danny hurriedly ran into every room in the hallway. Every single room he ran in to, it was completely in shambles. The fire had destroyed everything in its path. Running to the last room, too exhausted to fly, he realized with horror that she was not in any of them. Or.. that she had been burned alive. **No!**

Quickly shaking the thought away from his mind, he almost seemed to yell at himself for thinking that way. He wasn't going to think something that horrible.. she didn't..

Danny knew he was down to his last moments of intangibility. He felt like his entire body was shutting down. Completely falling apart. And as he struggled to make it out of the room and down the hallway into a clearing of some sort, he realized that he could not keep intangibility any longer and with one swift moment, the lose of his protection, the heat came out in a wave, completely catching his body off guard from it. As if the cascading temperature was a brick flying his way, about to collide with his body, Danny instantly cried out in pain, holding his head in his hands and wanting to scream at the intense heat, only his lungs seemed to stop responding at the moment.

Collapsing to the scorching steel flooring, his body made a horrible crunching sound. The only sound that emitted from him was a raspy pained groan, his vocal cords burning from the black smoke in the air.

It was hot to touch the steel, it hurt so badly. He just wanted to get right off of it and get out of there, but he was so dizzy that he couldn't tell which way was up any longer. He could hear the horrible sound of the fire blazing, the sound of loud groaning from whatever was about to break, and the faint sound of his mother.. She was calling out to him. But as Danny acknowledged it more, he realized it wasn't his mother, but nonetheless a woman!

Forcing himself to sit up enough to look around himself, he saw just what he came here to find. A young woman, baked in dirt and soot, slowly crawling his way. As if he was weightless, Danny seemed to feel a thousand pounds lighter. Through the horrible wrenching pain and agony, he smiled so brightly at her. He found her.. she had not been burned alive.

Wanting to crawl to her, he started moving his body, only to realize with a sickening thought and a scream of pain from him that when he fell a moment ago, that he did much more than just fall. He did something very bad to his back, and he could not move without being in intense pain.

Danny laid there, watching as the woman miraculously managed to crawl her way closer and closer to him. And as he watched her, realized deep within his heart that there was no way to save her. He couldn't fly her out of here, he couldn't even move! He couldn't do anything to help her! She was only crawling to her death! There was nothing he could do..

His friends were wrong; he was no hero. When it came down to it, he couldn't save anyone. He was lying to himself all this time. "I can't.. believe…" he heard the faint voice of the woman who was now a few feet away from him and managing to look at her, Danny's eyes widened in pain. She was crying so hard, with a full bright smile on her face. "I can't… believe you're here." she finally finished to say.

Something seemed to break within Danny. As if he was holding something deep within him all this time, not knowing what to do with it, and yet not wanting it with him. Was it guilt? Was it desperation to be a good person? To be a better person not only for himself, but for others? He felt so useless, as if he couldn't do anything right. And now, with this innocent person here.. all ready to be rescued, he failed. He couldn't save her, and he couldn't save himself.

Tears leaked out of his eyes.

Everything they said was true. He was not a hero. He was a failure as a human. And being half-ghost only proved that. He was horrible at just being human, how could he be a ghost, too? And a hero on top of that? His friends were wrong, his teacher was wrong, there was never a right choice, was there? He always believed there was, but what was he supposed to do now? Leave her to her own accord, or risk her life in the process of trying to save her?

They were always right whenever they said that he wasn't a hero, but instead a villain. He should have sent Plasmius to go find the woman, he would have been able to do it. But no. Instead he wanted to be the hero and rescue her. Even though Vlad would have found her and been able to teleport her out of here, Danny decided to do it himself! He was nothing but a selfish failure! And now this woman was going to pay for it!

Letting out sobs of pain and agony, his psyche continued in a downwards spiral.

He couldn't do anything right! He always tried to be the best hero the town needed, but nothing seemed to be good enough. But all this time, Danny had been the one who wasn't good enough. He deserved to die, not this woman next to him!

"I'm so sorry, I really am! I didn't mean for things to turn out like this! I wanted to do the best I could for everyone! I just.. wanted… to save.." his words died out as his sobs got stronger, as if saying them aloud to himself really made them true. His body felt like it was on fire all this time! As if he was encased in a volcano! His back felt the exact same way! He couldn't help anyone, not even himself! He was a danger even to himself!

"Please.. stop crying…" he heard the soft cries from the woman next to him, which he noticed was crying just as he was. "It.. doesn't.. suit you." she put his hands to her face and wept in them. Her cries sounded horrible. They came out raspy and hoarse and intense coughs racket her body.

He suddenly grew very silent, almost anonymously. His eyes moved away from the woman's form and stared blankly ahead instead. A million thoughts ran hastily through Danny's mind, all replaying what happened earlier that day. It was as if they knew about this.. That it was going to end this way. In this burning building that was about to be the death of him. They all warned him; told him to do what was right. All this time he thought they were talking about his school, or maybe his alter-ego. But no, they weren't. They were talking about right now. While he lay here, the world around him was falling apart. Sam, Tucker.. he had said he would call them if anything were to happen, but he lied. He couldn't call them. Mr. Lancer had somehow known right at that very moment that he needed to know to make the right choices. He needed to hear that said to him. Because this moment he needed to know to make the _right choice._

The choices that are right, even if they seem wrong. Was it wrong it give up your life for someone else, some complete stranger?

Danny looked at her, as if studying her. Tears were still leaking down his cheeks, but he seemed to become more concerned about the woman. After several more moments of silence between them, the only noise of the crumbling walls and smoldering flames, Danny spoke once more.

"I can get you out of here… but it might not work. It could kill you." his voice sounded so wore down that the woman barely heard him say it. "Please… anything than this. I will die being here.. as well." she replied, silent tears making it down her face.

Even though Danny knew he was writing his own death, he was relieved to hear that from her.

Danny nodded at her, and gave her a soft smile, "I can't sit up, so I need you to grab my hands.. okay?" she nodded, grabbing his ghostly hands in hers. For a second, Danny just sat there, as if in deep thought, before finally saying, "I need you to take a deep breath, and close your eyes." And doing what the boy said, he continued with what he was saying, "Good. Now, this.. might make you dizzy, but you'll get out."

As the woman looked down, she saw the ghostly tears leak down his face, as he finally said, "See ya." and in the next instant she was teleported to a completely different place.

Looking up and around herself, she realized she was outside, right next to a black limousine! And that was all it took.. for her to get the help she needed.

Vlad, who was currently back to his human form, saw the sudden appearance of the girl and gasped. How did she get there?!

Did Daniel… teleport her?

His eyes widened with horror and he quickly pulled off the communicator from his hip and quickly said into it, "Daniel, where are you? Are you alright?"

All he heard was the static from the other side. Terror filled his mind as he thought about what could have caused Daniel to use so much energy at one time just to teleprt her out. Was he unable to fly because he was hurt? "Daniel, you will answer me or I shall-" Vlad was cut off by the sudden voice of his younger foe. "Vlad…"

Though he could barely hear the voice of the younger hybrid, Vlad knew for cetain he was in trouble. Not wasting any time, he turned invisible, and morphed into Plasmius and took off in the direction of the burning building.

"Hold on, little badger. I'm coming to get you. You'll be fine once I get there, alright? Just hold on." His voice faltered slightly, increasing his speed.

"It's okay, Vlad.. I already made.. my choice. And.. I think I made.. the right one."

Vlad's heart felt like it stopped for a moment at those words, but he was too afraid to question why the boy had said them. Instead, he decided to say,"Danny, I need you to keep talking to me, alright? Tell me about what happened in school today."

He heard a faint laugh from the communicator, "You.. are such.. a fruitloo-"

The young voice of Danny was shut off. And nothing else was said from the boy. Because right in front of Vlad.. the building exploded into the air.

* * *

***runs away***


End file.
